lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tripliho
|Row 4 title = Succeeded by |Row 4 info = }}The Republic of Tripliho, or shortly Tripliho, was a disputed state on the territory of , founded by Nezaza separatists on July 1, 2015, and recognised by just one other country ( ). It ceased to exist only two weeks later. History Before proclamation of independence Early June 2015, district elections were held in Antalorgia. The recently founded Nezaza party, which fought for independence of the easternmost districts of Demipetsk and Tuskin, won the elections in these districts. It immediately brought up the subject of an independence referendum for the Antalorgian government. After long negotiations, the government finally conceded, on the condition that they would supervise the event. The referendum was finally held on Friday, June 26. Although exit polls (executed by Nezaza and published the next day) showed over 80% of the electoral body voting for independence, the official results as published by the Antalorgian government on Wednesday, July 1 showed only 44% voting yes. Nezaza took this as evidence of fraud by the government and proclaimed the independence of the Republic of Tripliho on that same day. Civil war The Antalorgian government immediately announced they wouldn't regard Tripliho as an independent state, soon followed by several other countries over the world. So far, only Artntry accepts the Triplihan independence. After almost a week of political silence, the Antalorgian government decided to take measures. On Tuesday, 7 July, the city of Pomeria, a suburb of the Triplihan capital Isaepolis, was bombed, killing at least 900 and demolishing a major part of the town's buildings. Tripliho immediately reacted by sending missiles to Sredstva-Ostrog, thus destroying almost every building in that town. Antalorgian naval and ground forces set out, and the next day, Seminar Kolbasa, in the far north of Tripliho, was attacked. The city was forced to surrender after just eight hours. This force majeure ''of the Antalorgian army scared the Triplihan population, especially the inhabitants of former Demipetsk, who started to rebel against their leaders. Kabinas, however, offered more resistance than expected. As soon as the Antalorgian forces arrived on Thursday, they were put under fire by an abundance of Triplihan missiles. The ground forces soon retreated, but the air forces got into action by flying straight into the incoming missiles (the ''kamikaze strategy). This allowed the ground forces to attack a second time, now conquering the town in just ten hours' time. As the Antalorgian army advanced through Demipetsk, Tripliho lost more and more agricultural areas, essential for their existance, since no country was willing to trade with them. Triplihans organised initially peaceful demonstrations in their streets, but the mood often turned to grim and riots in Isaepolis killed dozens of citizens. On Friday, July 10, Demipetsk officially surrendered. The Antalorgian government decided to await Tripliho's reaction. It came on Sunday, July 12, with a message broadcasted by the consuls, in which they condemned the surrender of Demipetsk and accused its citizens of a lack of combativeness and patriotism. As a penalty, the consuls fired missiles at the Demipetski capital, Olympia, which were fortunately shot out of the air by Antalorgian ground-to-air missiles. This action was the death blow for the popularity of the consuls: Isaepolis turned into chaos, caused by the indignation of the population, and on Tuesday, July 14, Cornelia Igenna, one of the consuls, was lynched by a furious crowd in the Forum, the Isaepolian main square. Denis Romanov, it turned out, had already fled the country at that point. Tripliho officially surrendered on Wednesday, July 15. Geography This map shows the Antalorgian territory with the area claimed by Tripliho in red. Category:Countries